1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording device which ejects ink droplets toward a recording medium from an inkjet recording head to implement recording of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording devices which eject ink droplets from nozzles of inkjet recording heads on recording mediums, such as paper and the like, for recording images have been known heretofore. Such an inkjet recording device ejects ink droplets from the nozzles to directly print on the paper. Therefore, in a case of two-sided printing, until one printed face (a front face) has been dried to a certain extent, it is not possible to print on the other face (a rear face). Consequently, methods have been proposed for drying the one printed face, such as temporarily ejecting the paper outside the device or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-1010).
However, with a structure which temporarily ejects paper outside the device, a conveyance path of the paper is longer, and efficiency of two-sided printing on individual sheets of paper is inevitably reduced (in addition to ink drying time, there is an excess of conveyance time for the two-sided printing). As a result, there is a problem in that productivity falls at times of high-volume two-sided printing. Furthermore, in a paper inversion path for two-sided printing, the previously printed face is subject to frictional contact, and there may be a degradation of image quality on that face.